Research is in progress in both behavioral and biomedical areas. The behavioral program is focused on communication problems along with operant conditioning and/or behavior modification with subjects ranging from profoundly to mildly retarded. In the biomedical area, two investigators are involved in research in the Laboratory of Neurophysiology. Dr. Kaas is studying the visual cortex and Dr. Bleier will be working on the ontogenetic development of the brain using autoradiography with tritiated thimidine. As part of the research in endocrinology and reproduction, Dr. Karavolas is investigating the hypothalamic factors controlling the release and/or synthesis of the gonadotropins.